Adele Begum / Marron
Adele Begum, or Marron, is a 2015-introduced and all-around-character. She is the current holder of the Raccoon Miraculous, which has the power to turn the user's appearance exactly like someone else's - otherwise known as becoming someone's doppelganger. Adele is still trying to get the hang of hero work and so far, in her opinion, she's doing great. Adele Begum / Marron belongs to Zarin. Please do not edit/vandalize/etc unless you have her permission, thank you <3 Character Personality Adele is a very quiet person. She doesn't tend to socialize probably due to her low self esteem. Due to all her bullying in her childhood, she has a habit of feeling worthless and ugly around other people. At the same time, she believes that people should give her large amounts of attention and that she is better than most people. Generally, she's a secret diva. Even so, she does have a much more confident side to her. Only few manage to actually witness it, but it turns out Adele can be boisterous and bold. She's mostly like this in her hero form, Marron. Since no one (well, some people do know who she is) knows her actual identity, she humiliates herself as much as she likes. Though, she knows when to stop as she doesn't want to ruin her reputation. Once she becomes Marron, Adele considers herself the 'littest' lmao hero in France - right after her squad and Chat Noir. She is much more outgoing and sociable when she's transformed. She knows she has a growing fanbase, she knows she's loved and she wears it with pride. The fact that even her school considers her a good hero makes her even more confident. She even has an Instagram account for herself, as Marron, and usually posts selfies of her & her squad or videos of them chilling out after a fight. (will add more eventually) Appearance Civilian Adele looks like the typical Asian girl - dark hair, dark brown eyes and her khaki-tawny coloured skin. Even so, she considers herself cute. However, she hates her body shape. Over the years people have called her things like 'fat' and 'overweight' and they still do (mostly being her family). After she realised why people disliked her so much, she tried to change herself. She eventually decided that she shouldn't do what other people want her to do and currently tries to accept herself and her looks. She usually wears casual, trendy outfits with simple colour themes. Superhero Marron has a tendency for fur. Around her neck, wrists and even her 'ears', she has creamy-white faux fur. Her suit's base colour is an orange-brown with chocolate brown details. Her mask and boots are the same shade of brown. Abilities Master of Disguise This is the only power the Raccoon Miraculous has to offer - its not suitable for combat or defence. On the other hand, its a perfect distraction when fighting the villain. Master of Disguise allows the user to completely change their looks and voice into another person. Marron usually uses it to confuse the person she's fighting so her teammates have a better chance of finishing them off in battle. However, she also uses it to troll around and annoy her peers. Artistic Abilities Even since she was a child, Adele would always be doodling somewhere on something. A lot of people consider her talent as a gift well enough for her to believe that her art is more than good enough. She has won various awards for her art, thanks to her new gained confidence. But, she can get a bit cocky with her art. Relationships Family TBA Friends Emiliya Sarkis Emiliya is Adele's first friend she made in France, to be honest. They started out as pen-pals and never really dreamt of meeting in person, but when Adele found out she was moving to Paris, she instantly took interest in French customs and events. (adding more) * Emiliya Sarkis belongs to SerbearStar. Kameron Oliveras tba * Kameron Oliveras belongs to Mono. Ryan tba Romance TBA Gallery marronbymercy.jpg adeleb.jpg wendle.jpg bonjourfromtheotherside.jpg Trivia *Adele's birthday is March 23. **She is an Aries. **Adele also shared her birthday with her creator. *Shes my first ever MLB OC - shes also my first ever animal based OC. *Her kwami's name, Mysst, is short for 'Mystery'. Something raccoons are known for; their mysterious appearance. *She is heavily based of Zarin, her owner. *Her power is also based off the fact raccoons are seen to be 'disguised' due to their 'mask'. *She is a non practising Muslim. *She is heterosexual biromantic and only the 'Freaks of Nature' know. **She tries to hide this from her family, as they are all quite strict with religion. Category:Miracusonas Category:Females Category:Zarin Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Female